


Watching

by captainraz



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5033968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainraz/pseuds/captainraz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dax has been looking at her. If she's honest with herself, she's been looking at Dax too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching

Dax has been looking at her.

 

If she's honest with herself, she's been looking at Dax too, but this place and these people are still too unfamiliar for her to be comfortable yet; her uniform is too new and ill fitting and it leaves her more cranky and hot-headed than she usually is.

 

She doesn't know what she's doing here yet and that leaves her feeling vulnerable. Experience has taught her that vulnerability is a bad thing. In the resistance being vulnerable got you dead.

 

Rationally she knows that opening herself up to these people won't get her killed but she's got a decade's worth of experience telling her otherwise and she's not quite ready to throw caution to the wind. She's not quite ready for the vulnerability of acting on her ever increasing desires.

 

So she watches Dax. She watches Dax watching her and wishes she felt brave enough to speak up. Put a phaser in her hand and she feels invincible; ask her to tell a woman how she feels and she's a shrinking Bajoran violet. It frustrates her and she takes her frustration out on other people.

 

She tries not to take it out on Dax but she doesn't always succeed.

 

Dax keeps watching her but makes it clear she won't get wait forever. Considered beautiful in any number of cultures she has no shortage of interests. She goes on a string of dates with people of all genders and insists on regaling Sisko with the details every morning in Ops.

 

Kira grinds her teeth in frustration but says nothing.

 

There's work to be done and a planet to rebuild and who has time for romance anyway? She focuses on the task in front of her and lets her wants and needs simmer under the surface, not realising that they are just as important to her well-being as a good night's sleep or a nutritious meal (which she has access to in abundance for the first time in her life).

 

She nearly breaks one morning during a particularly raunchy retelling of the previous night. Despite the temptation to just yell "why don’t you go on a date with me instead?" Kira manages to keep her tongue, though it does end up chewed and bloody. The Ops staff finish their shifts with extra hot ears that day.

 

When her resolve finally does break it's over something tiny, petty and inconsequential that neither of them remember afterwards. One minute they're walking down the habitat ring arguing loudly and the next Kira's patience has completely worn out; she grabs Dax by the collar---like she's wanted to do pretty much since the first day she met her---and drags her in for a kiss.

 

Dax doesn’t' object.

 

In fact she pulls Kira into her arms and kisses her harder. They end up pressed against a bulkhead, drinking each other in. Someone clears their throat behind them and they part, guiltily.

 

Sisko stands there, hands behind his back with that carefully neutral expression on his face. "Ladies."

 

Neither of them speak. Kira is all to aware of the red marks on her face and her flyaway hair. Jadzia has her carefully schooled innocent face on.

 

Sisko's lips twitch the tiniest amount. "Might I suggest that you continue this," he gestures at the pair of them, "elsewhere. Somewhere more private perhaps." The hand goes back behind his back and he strolls casually down the habitat ring.

 

Jadzia turns to her and grins. Kira presses a finger to her lips before she can say anything. "Don't ruin the moment. Let's just get out of here."

 

"I thought you'd never ask."


End file.
